Brandon Rykken
Brandon Rykken is a Human who has recently arrived in the city of Solaris. Personality Brandon is fairly strict when it comes to getting a job done, but he is also very curious. He is willing to do what he must to protect his friends and family. He is fairly good with a sword due to training with his father and prefers to use a two-handed greatsword. He seems to have a sense of honor, as he will not kill an unarmed man or woman. He usually is very honost. He prefers to be serious rather than humorous. Biography Brandon was born in a land outside of Terra. He was born to a mercenary father and a mother who died in childbirth. Brandon grew up living a fairly normal life. His father had retired from mercenary work and would read to young Brandon. During the day, Brandon would fake sword fight with a few other boys his age. When Brandon was 11 his father wanted Brandon to focus on something he could make a living off of, and so he gave Brandon a blunt iron sword and began training with him. For 7 years he trained with his father, suffering many cuts and bruises. Soon Brandond became a fairly good swordsman. Around this time, Brandons father was killed in a tragic accident when a bunch of rocks fell off of the mountain nearby, killing him instantly. This threw Brandons life into utter chaos. He no longer went out to visit friends, all he did was swing his sword at an old training dummy his father had. Brandon spent hours each day swining his fathers old sword. He rarely left his house, only leaving to get food. He soon began to read more often instead of training non-stop. After a year, Brandon went through every book in his fathers library. He soon went back to swining the sword nonstop, which ended with him throwing his shoulder out of its socket. For a year Brandon took a break swinging the sword, focusing on re-reading all of his fathers books. Finnally, when his arm felt better, he took the sword out once more. He trained for a little bit, but then decided to seek another way of making money. Brandon decided to go into being a mercenary. For 3 years he worked as a mercenary, escorting travelers, protecting townsfolk and the occasional kill. Over his time as a mercenary he killed 5 people. When Brandon was 24, he was hired to help a man protect his brother. Little did Brandon know, this brother was not the mans brother at all. The "brother" owed the man a lot of money due to a gambling debt. When Brandon arrived at the "brothers" house, he heard a scream pierce the air. He quickly ran inside, only to see the "brother" dead on the ground. The city guard soon came, blaming Brandon for killing the man. As the guards took his sword, thinking in the heat of the moment, Brandon sprinted away from the guards. He ran until he was around 2 miles out of town. Brandon, out of breath and exhausted, fell asleep under a tree. When the day came, he spotted a caravan. Seeking a way out of his mess, he tried to sneak into one of the wagons. After he made it into the wagon, he overheard some guards talking about the city, Solaris, that they were passing. Seeking a fresh start, Brandon jumped out of the wagon and ran to this city. The guards, too shocked at what just happened, let him escape. Relationships ((To be added))